A Total Drama Wedding
by dramalove32
Summary: Alejandro and Heather are recently engaged, but Chris is turning their wedding into his latest scheme to get ratings! Will they make it down the aisle in one piece? {I do not own Total Drama.}
1. Prologue

~PROLOGUE~

"The beach is so romantic, is it not?" Alejandro said, wrapping his arm around Heather's shoulders.

She rolled her gray eyes. "You're going to keep saying that until I agree, aren't you."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "That is correct, _mi_ _amor._**" **

The setting sun shone against the rippling water, making the surface glitter.

"Ah," he sighed. "So beautiful. It looks like diamonds."

"Please," Heather smirked. "I'd prefer real diamonds. What's with all of the lovey dovey crap tonight? This is a new low even for you."

Alejandro stopped walking and stared her in the eyes. "_Real_ diamonds? Is that what you want?"

He slowly got down on one knee. With a flourish, he ripped a velvet box out of his pocket. "Heather, _mi amor,_ will you do me the honor of- being in a permanent alliance with me?"

She stared at him in shock. "I'm going to ignore how completely cheesy that was," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you... crying? The powerful Heather showing emotion?" He teased.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"So is that a yes?"

"Duh, donkey boy. Making me spell it out, are we?"

"That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me."

He captured her lips in a passionate, tender kiss, and they stood there against the orange and pink skyline for what felt like forever.

Until the camera flashes interrupted .

The Total Drama Series had made both Heather and Alejandro incredibly famous. Since they started dating, they couldn't go anywhere without a paparazzi attack.

"Heather! How do you feel?"

"How big is the diamond!"

"When are you setting a date?"

"Alejandro! Why would you propose to the girl that pushed you off a volcano?"

"An Aleheather wedding! I'm going to be the first to tweet it!"

Before they could answer, Alejandro's phone rang. "Excuse me."

"What do you want, Chris?"

"ALEJANDRO!" Chris boomed on the other end. "You're engaged!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "But seriously. _Heather_? The girl's hot, but you want to live with that for the rest of your life?"

"Chris, this isn't exactly a good time-"

"Okay. Let's talk business. As you might know, the show hasn't been doing too well lately."

"Yeah. We know."

"And you two are the first Total Drama couple to get engaged! Well, other than Geoff and Bridgette. But they're boring."

Alejandro sighed. "Is there a point to this?"

"Getting there," Chris chuckled. "So we need ratings. And televising the marriage of two of the most popular contestants would be huge!"

"No way."

"Hear me out. You guys plan the wedding. We cover all costs. Only requirements are: you have to invite all of the contestants from the first four seasons. Your wedding party has to be made up of all cast members. And Chef gets to conduct the ceremony."

"Chris, this isn't gonna happen."

"Wait," Heather whispered. "Did he say he'd cover all costs?"

"Yes, mi amor, but-"

"Do you realize how much money we could take him for? I could get a $20,000 dress! We could have the ceremony in Hawaii! Do you want the steak or the chicken? How about both? Plus lobster? This could be fun!"

"Always the evil one," he said with a smirk. "Fine. But just because it'll be the most spectacular wedding ever."

"Hello? You guys done?" Chris yelled impatiently.

"We'll do it. But you cover everything. And we get to do it our way."

"Sweet! I knew you guys would agree eventually! Okay. We'll be in touch to work out details."

Alejandro hung up and turned to Heather. "Well, it'll be interesting to say the least."

"It would've been anyway. This is us we're talking about."

"How right you are, mi amor."

**Author's Note: Wooo! Finally started a new story! It's gonna be good. Please review! I love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Two! Please review! They make my day! Enjoy:)**

The morning after their engagement, Alejandro and Heather were fast asleep, in a constant sleep-fight to be the big spoon.

At 6:00 on the dot, the ring of the phone sent them both sputtering.

"What-" Heather panted, "sane person calls at six in the morning! It's Saturday!"

"Ah, does mi angel need more beauty sleep? You look perfect already," Alejandro teased.

She hit him with a pillow. "Shut it, jerk. I'm going to bed."

"Hold on, it might be important."

"Hello?"

"Hey Alejandro!" Chris boomed. "Glad you were up."

"We weren't. Go on."

"Who is it?" Heather whispered.

"Chris."

She groaned. "Ugh. I should have known no _sane_ person would call this early."

"Okay, so anyway. Wedding. What are you guys thinking? Heather, you realize you have to get someone agree to be your maid of honor? That might be hard since no one likes you."

Heather grabbed the phone. "Shut up. I have plenty of people that would want to do it."

"Really? Name one."

"Never mind that, there's more important stuff to worry about. Like where the wedding is going to be."

Chris laughed. "We thought of a convenient, cost efficient location that will work for everybody! The remains of Camp Wawanakwa!"

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

"You said we plan it. You don't get to help. We're just going to charge everything to your credit card."

"Fine. Whatever. But you can't back out!"

Alejandro leaned over and kissed Heather. "Wasn't planning on it."

"Good! Because I've already got a spinoff series going so if you see a camera following you around don't be alarmed-"

"Wait. What?"

"Can't you see?" Chris said, using his old host voice. "It'll be Total! Drama! Wedding! The viewers will eat it up!"

"We did not agree to this!"

He chuckled. "Actually, you kinda did. We had the conversation that we had last night recorded, and you saying yes became a binding contract. Sorry guys."

"I knew this was a mistake!" Heather yelled.

"Well boo hoo. Too late now. And one more thing. Since I have no interest whatsoever in your wedding, I hired someone else to help you with the details. I'm not even paying her! She literally got on her knees and begged me for the job."

"Who would be stupid enough- wait we're getting another call."

"That'll be her now!"

Alejandro looked over. "He hung up. Better see who this is."

"Hello?"

"OMG! ALEHEATHER IS GETTING MARRIED! I WAS TOTALLY THE FIRST ONE TO PREDICT THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Heather's eyes opened wide. "That's not... Sierra, is it?"

"AND CODYKINS IS SUPER EXCITED TOO!"

"Yeah. It's Sierra."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"EEEE! SO TELL ME NOW. ANY NEWS OF LITTLE ALEHEATHER BABIES? BECAUSE I PERSONALLY LOVE THE NAME CODY..."

"Sierra. Could you please stop yelling?"

"Sorry!" she squealed. "It's just so exciting! Aleheather is getting married! And I get to help plan it!"

Heather shoved her hand over the speaker. "How insane is Chris! I am not letting her near our wedding! All of the center pieces will be pictures of Cody!"

"Mi amor, as annoying as she can be, we both know Chris is the master of the fine print. There's no way we're getting out of this one."

She groaned. "Fine. But I want to go out. Just us. And then go dress shopping."

"That can be arranged. But first let's get rid of Sierra."

He put the phone to his ear. "Sierra! As much as I would love to discuss wedding details right now, isn't there something Cody-related you should be doing?"

She shrieked. "OMG! It's totally Cody snuggle time!"

"Wait," Heather interjected, taking the phone. "Cody is actually with you right now?"

"Close! My body pillow is incredibly lifelike-"

Heather hung up. "And on that note, the conversation is over."

"Let's shop."

After dinner, the couple headed out to the best bridal store in New York City.

"Hi! Welcome to Brides of Paradise. What are you looking for?"

Heather smiled. "I want a dress. Strapless, form fitting, sweetheart neckline. Lots of sparkles. Should be silk or satin. Other than that I'm quite flexible. Thoughts?" she said, directing the last part at Alejandro.

"Mi amor, you look beautiful in whatever you wear. My one requirement is that the zipper isn't tricky. That is such a pain."

She smirked. "What he said."

"Alright then. Have a look around."

Heather came out in a beautiful dress, but decided it was too baggy. Over twenty dresses later, Alejandro finally butted in. "You have looked incredible in every single one of those dresses, _chica_. Why must you try on so many?"

She shrugged. "You are such a dude. This is my wedding dress. It has to be perfect."

"How are you guys doing?" asked the sales clerk, taking in the huge pile of discarded dresses. "Do you need any help? We have a professional private shopper that is an absolute wizard at finding the perfect dress. She's an ex-reality TV star too!"

Alejandro looked at Heather questioningly. "Do you need help?"

"Sure. Might as well try it. And I love meeting other ex TV stars and rubbing our happiness in their faces."

"I'll bring her in."

A few minutes later, the fashion consultant still hadn't arrived. "Where is she? It's almost like she got lost on her way here! But no one is dumb enough to do that."

As she turned around the corner, and they got a glimpse of her face, Heather whispered, "I take that back."

"Lindsay!" Heather said, fake smile on her face.

Lindsay gasped. "Hannah? Jalapeño? Omigosh, I haven't seen you guys in forever! Your shoes are so much less tacky now!"

Heather snarled. "Well, I guess you finally found something you're actually capable of doing."

"Heather, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alejandro pulled Heather aside. "You can't do this. If you're rude to everyone, you'll never get a maid of honor or bridesmaids. You used to be friends with Lindsay, right? Maybe she'll do it!" he whispered.

"Lindsay?" she snorted. "No way. She's too pretty. I need ugly bridesmaids to make me look better."

"Mi amor, you don't need ugly people to make you look better. Anyway, most of your friends- or alliances, weren't ugly. And anyway, you can't really afford to be picky."

"Yes I can!"

Alejandro sighed. "Just try to be nice."

Lindsay came over. "Wait. So you two are getting married? I thought you didn't like each other!"

Heather groaned. "Obviously we do like each other, Lindsay. That would be why we're in a bridal shop."

"Oh! Okay! Tyler says one day we're going to get married, but first he has to save up to buy a ring. We have it all picked out! It's ten million carats, but only the size of a dot! They're magical carats that can shrink themselves, and it's only ten million dollars! One dollar per carat!"

"She hasn't changed a bit," Heather whispered snidely. Alejandro snorted in agreement.

"So you want a dress, right?"

"Yes."

"What color?"

"White, duh. It's a wedding dress, Lindsay."

"Right! Of course!"

"This is going to be a long night," Heather murmured.

**Author's Note: Chapter two! I'm going to gradually bring in more characters. Comment who you think should be the maid of honor/best man, which pairings you want to see, and who you think I should bring in! But if you comment ideas, please also leave feedback! I love to hear from you! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like this one! Please review! I absolutely LOVE feedback! Enjoy!**

"I think this dress would look good on you!" Lindsay said, pulling out a huge white dress.

Heather smacked her forehead. "Lindsay, that's a plus size dress. I'm too thin to fit in that. Besides, it looks like a plastic bag."

"Doesn't plus size mean extra pretty? Because it's like, normal pretty _plus_ more pretty."

"No. Now go find me some pretty dresses."

After Lindsay scurried off, Alejandro turned to Heather. "Mi amor, you know I love you, but I am bored out of my mind."

"Then go."

He looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you."

"It's fine. I'll take a cab home. Why don't you meet up with someone? You need a best man and no one really liked you either. It might take some time, so you might as well start now."

"Who should I choose? They're all idiots."

"Believe me, I know. But who is the least idiotic?"

Alejandro chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Tough call. No one really liked us."

She smirked. "I'll try not to be offended by that. I don't know, maybe Trent? He was lame, but at least slightly normal. Until the nine thing. But that was just a phase."

"I don't know," he said doubtfully. "Didn't you trick him, kiss him, and break up him and Gwen? Brilliant move, by the way."

She grinned proudly. "I know, right? But he should be over that. It was years ago, and the two of them fell apart anyway."

"No thanks. I don't want him insisting on nine bridesmaids, nine bouquets, and saying our vows nine times."

Heather shrugged. "Cody? He was annoying, sure, but he wasn't as bad as some other people I could mention."

"If you think it's the best choice. We never really talked outside of the game."

"Knowing you, that works in your favor."

"That means a lot, mi angel," Alejandro said, pecking her check. "I'll give him a call."

He took out his phone. "Hey, Sierra? Do you have Cody's number?"

She squealed. "EEEE! CODY! Of course, silly! I have everyone's number! Plus their cell, work number, social security, and the name of their dentist! But Cody-wody has the best number of all! I text it everyday! But it changes a lot and I have to track him down. Why does he change his number so much without telling me?"

He shot a scared look at Heather. "That's good. Can I just have his cell?"

"Sure! I told him it should be TEAM-CODERRA-WODY, but he said it was too long!"

"What. Is. The. Number?" Alejandro said, through gritted teeth.

"Temperamental, are we?" She rattled off the number. "But don't you get any ideas Heather! Cody is mine!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try to keep my hands off of him."

"Good! Ta ta Aleheather! I have a date with Bodypillowcodykin!"

"Have fun with that."

She hung up, and handed the phone to Alejandro. "Time to call Cody."

He took it hesitantly. "How do you ask someone to be your best man? That is kind of a big deal!"

Heather laughed. "Are you kidding me? You were the king of manipulation and forming alliances, and now you can't even ask the nerd to hand you a ring? Pathetic."

Alejandro kissed her. "Who are you calling pathetic? You know I am a master diplomat."

"Then call him!"

"Update: Alejandro is calling Cody and asking him to be the best man! This could get exciting!"

"Um, did you hear that?" Heather asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Wait! There it is again!"

They listened carefully. "Will Cody agree? Alejandro didn't leave World Tour on great terms with him. All of the burning questions will be answered next time on Total! Drama! Wedding!"

"Chris?" They mouthed. Heather snuck up behind a rack of dresses.

"Aha!" Chris was talking into a camera. Another one was trained on them. He turned in surprise.

"Hey guys! You weren't supposed to see this! Give me a sec. I need to do the wink."

"What?"

"Just...okay?"

With a matching eye roll, they watched as Chris winked impishly into the camera.

"You done?"

"Yes. Yes I am. So how's the dress hunt going?"

Heather eyed him. "Why do you care?"

He grinned. "It's for the show, duh! I don't care about your wedding! But apparently the viewers do! True love despite the competition, finally admitted your feelings, blah blah blah! They eat it up! But you have to act natural! So forget I'm here!" he said, retaking his place behind the dress rack.

"We were about to call Cody, correct?"

"Yeah."

He held the phone to his ear. "Wait, he's picking up."

"Hello? Who is this? Sierra, if you stole a stranger's phone again to call me-"

"Cody! It's Alejandro!"

"Alejandro, as in Total Drama?" Cody said, incredibly confused.

"Si! Cody, since we were such close amigos on the show, there is something I must ask you. It has to be in person. Where are you living?"

"Alejandro, if Sierra put you up to this to find my last safe house, I swear to-"

"No, no! You have it all wrong! I just want to ask you something."

Cody sighed in relief. "Fine. I'm living in Philadelphia, but right now I am currently in the New York City Game Stop parking lot staking out the new game."

"I'll meet you there."

He hung up. "He's at Game Stop. So predicable. I can definitely see why these people were so easy to manipulate."

"Meet him there."

"Patience, mi amor. I'm leaving now. "

"Okay," she said, kissing his cheek. "Go get us a best man."

After Googling the location, Alejandro drove to the store. Lined up in front were a bunch of guys with Gameboys and glasses, including Sam from Season Four. Alejandro spotted Cody immediately.

"Cody! So good to see you! You're looking... taller!" By about an inch at most. But Cody buffed up his chest proudly. "I know right! The ladies love it!"

"So you have a girlfriend?"

He looked down. "Well, no. Not exactly. Unless Sierra counts. Hey, would you happen to know how Gwen is doing? I texted her a couple years ago but she still hasn't responded. She must be pretty busy."

Alejandro gave a smile. "No. Haven't seen her. But I came here to ask you something important."

"What's up?"

"Heather and I are getting married... and-"

"Woah!" Cody interjected. "Congrats, dude! I knew you guys would hook up!"

"Thank you. Anyway, Chris is paying for our wedding in exchange for allowing it to be a reality show. And one of the requirements is that our wedding party be entirely made up of old competitors. Since I don't find you particularly annoying, which is better than I can say about most people, will you be my best man?"

Cody looked at him doubtfully. "I'm flattered and all, but why me? We weren't really friends."

"We're not enemies. And you're one of the few people I can say that about."

He grinned. "I'm in."

"Yes!" Alejandro yelled, giving him a high five. "One job done!"

"You didn't let me finish. I will be your best man, but only if Gwen is the maid of honor."

"What? Heather hates Gwen!" Alejandro said.

"Look. The maid of honor and best man get to walk down the aisle together. They talk. This is the chance I need to impress Gwen!"

"If Heather agrees, it's fine with me."

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll do it."

"Yes! I've been waiting for this chance for years!"

Alejandro suddenly frowned. "Now I just have to explain to my fiancée that I agreed to have her worst enemy be the maid of honor at her wedding..."

"Yeesh," said Cody. "Good luck with that one."

**Author'a Note: The drama is building. Just FYI, there will not be Gwody. Completely one sided. Give me your opinions on gwent and duncney in the reviews, because I want to work in a background couple! Also, tell me your thoughts on Crazy Trent. Really, tell me anything! I LOVE REVIEWS! they make me happy and I update when I'm happy so review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: New chapter:) I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. As always, review, review, review! Enjoy!**

"You WHAT?"

Alejandro shot a worried look to Cody. "Mi amor, I thought you wanted me to ask Cody to be my best man!"

"Don't "mi amor" me, loser. Tell me again what you did."

He sighed. "I told Cody that Gwen could be your maid of honor."

"Did you even THINK about asking me first? You know I hate her!"

"Preciosa, that was years ago. Can't you put your hatred aside for a day?"

He covered the phone with his hand. "Cody, this isn't working."

Cody shot him a thumbs up. "You got this, man! Hey, you said you wanted to be a lion tamer!"

"Are you seriously comparing my fiancée to a lion?" he said with a glare.

"Put my hatred aside? Are you kidding me? That creepy goth would crash the wedding! She'd poison the food! She'd put red ants in my dress! Are you seriously psycho or something? Am I marrying a nut job?" Her voice blasted through the phone.

"Okay, MAYBE you have a point."

He uncovered the phone. "Chica, you have it all wrong. I get Cody, probably the only person other than Owen that would agree to do this, and you get Gwen!"

"Were you listening at all? I hate her!"

"But I thought you said you wanted someone ugly? Gwen is the closest you'll get, unless you want to go with Beth, or Katie and Sadie!"

"Oh, so now every other girl is gorgeous. You're marrying me! All of them are supposed to be ugly!"

"Mi amor, you know you are the only girl I see. Everyone else is hideous. Is that what you want?"

"No! I want Gwen to NOT BE MY MAID OF HONOR!"

Alejandro groaned. "All she would do is hand you a ring and walk down the aisle with Cody. And you'd look even better in comparison."

"No way."

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, but if you don't say yes I will ask Owen to be the best man instead. He'll definitely eat all the food, lose the rings, and ruin your dress by hugging you. He'll insist on Izzy being the maid of honor, and the whole wedding will literally go up in flames. Or, Gwen could be the maid of honor, and the worst she could do is be moody. She won't blow up a wedding. She's not evil."

There was silence on the other end. "Consider it, mi amor. She's probably changed over the years. Just like us."

"We haven't changed."

"Preciosa, we're getting married. We changed quite a lot. But in a good way. We get each other for our whole lives now, mi amor."

"You suck, Burromuerto."

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

"Shut up."

He smirked. "Is that your way of confirming the yes?"

"Possibly."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Whatever. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Me either, actually. Talk to you later."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone and turned to Lindsay. "This is the sixty fifth dress I've tried on! Can you find something that actually matches my figure and skin tone?"

"Sorry Hannah! I'm trying! And anyway, what were you and Jalapeño yelling about?"

Heather shrugged. "I can't believe I'm about to discuss this with you, but he's being a selfish jerk."

"Being? He is a selfish jerk!"

"Thank you _so_ much for the support. That really made it better," she said, her words oozing sarcasm.

"No problem!" Lindsay said obliviously. "What did he do that was so selfish anyway?"

"He promised Cody that GWEN could be my maid of honor!"

Lindsay looked confused. "But don't you and Greta like, hate each other?"

"Yes! That's why I'm so mad!"

"But Gail is so much nicer now?"

Heather stopped short. "You're in touch with Gwen? I thought she avoided all things cheerleader!"

Lindsay laughed. "Tyler is like, best friends with Trevor! And Trevor and Gwen always hang out, so I see both of them."

"Trevor? As in Trent? Did they get back together?"

"No," she said, but she added with a whisper, "but Trevor totally likes her! And she likes him too!"

"Why am I even asking? I couldn't care less about their love life. The point is, Alejandro sweet talked me into agreeing, so I have to somehow get her to agree to do it."

Lindsay batted her eyelashes. "I thought this was the girl who couldn't be manipulated? Or do I have you mixed up with someone else?"

Heather sighed. "You're right, for once."

"Greta won't even say yes anyway."

A devious look spread across Heather'a face. "That's true. I can try to make her agree, but poor me! She absolutely refused! Oh well, I have to find a new maid of honor. Sorry, Al."

"Wait, you already talked to her?" asked Lindsay, confused.

"No," Heather sighed, "But if I make it obvious that I want her as my maid of honor, she'll say no."

"But I thought you didn't want her?"

"I don't, Lindsay. It's called manipulation. Doubt you've ever tried it."

"Is that when you don't eat meat?"

"I give up."

Lindsay squealed. "That means I win!"

"Whatever. Can I have Gwen's number? I want to get this over with."

Lindsay recited the number, and Heather typed it in. "Okay. We're obviously not going to get anywhere with the dress, so I might as well meet Gwen."

She dialed the number

"Hello?"

"Gwen? It's Heather."

There was silence on the other end. "Why are you calling me? I'm currently single, so I don't have a relationship for you to screw up."

Heather groaned. "It's been years. I'm not like that anymore. Well, at least as much."

"That doesn't explain why you're calling."

"Look, can we meet up? There's something I want to discuss with you."

"Whatever. But if this is a trick of any kind, I swear I will-"

"It's for real. Come to my place tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"I'll send you the address."

She clicked her phone shut. "Well, that was surprisingly civil," she said to Lindsay.

"Maybe you'll become friends!"

Heather scoffed. "That's as likely as you learning what the word manipulate means."

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that! REVIEW! By the way, check out the story I'm collaborating with Wish I Was a Pirate on! It's on his page, called Wonder What WE Think of Them? Aleheatherness! I'm Heather! Tell me if you checked it out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the break, I was incredibly busy! I hope you enjoy the chapter! REVIEW!**

Heather sat on the couch, waiting for Gwen to come.

"Mi amor, thank you for doing this," Alejandro said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Whatever," she scowled. "I'm still incredibly mad at you."

With a chuckle, he walked out. "I can't wait to see how this goes."

"Shut it, jerk."

He laughed again and walked out. "Adios, preciosa."

Heather fumed, until the doorbell snapped her out of it.

"Gwen!" she said, putting on her best fake smile.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? Cut the happy act. What do you want?"

"Nothing, can't I meet up with an old friend? You look amazing, by the way."

Gwen looked at herself incredulously. "I look exactly the same. Seriously though, what's up? The whole nice act is scaring me."

"Fine! I have an important question for you."

"Is it about those pictures? Sorry, but-"

"It's not about the stupid blog war!"

Gwen sighed. "That's the only time we've talked in years. What could you possibly want?"

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

There was a long pause.

"Are you serious?" Gwen sputtered, laughing hysterically. "Is this a joke?"

"No."

"Wait," she said, staring hard at Heather's face. "You're not kidding?"

"Nope."

"_Why_?"

"Because we're friends, silly!"

Gwen groaned. "Look. If you're not honest with me, I'm leaving now."

"Awesome!" Heather squealed. "I can tell Alejandro I tried."

"So this was Alejandro's idea?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Gwen exhaled. "I thought you went crazy."

"Can you just go? I really don't want to waste my time with you anymore."

"You didn't change at all."

Heather smiled. "Nope! Door's that way!"

"Hold on," Gwen said slowly. "So you absolutely hate the idea of me being your maid of honor."

"Pretty much."

Gwen smiled brightly. "Then I would love to!"

"Okay, bye- wait, what?"

"What was unclear? I would love to be the maid of honor!"

"Are you kidding me? I thought you said you didn't want to!"

Gwen smirked. "That was before I knew that you didn't want me to."

"Doesn't matter. Offer is off the table."

"Then I'll call Alejandro."

Heather grabbed her hand. "No! I told him I'd try!"

"And you succeeded! Congrats!"

"I literally want to kill you right now."

"Have fun."

"So I'll tell Alejandro you were going behind his back."

Heather threw her hands in the air. "Fine! But the bridesmaids dresses are pink."

"Worth it."

"And we're on a reality show."

Gwen laughed. "Typical Chris. Next?"

"Cody is the best man."

"Are you _crazy_?"

"What's wrong with Cody?"

"He's a freaking stalker!"

"Then don't be the maid of honor!" Heather said brightly.

Gwen thought for a moment. "Nah, it's worth it to see you so pissed off. Still doing it."

"Then I'll make the bridesmaid's dresses see through so Cody can steal another one of your bras!"

Gwen laid her hand on Heather's arm. "Sweetie, you're not going to talk me out of this. So you might as well stop now."

"Conflict is heating up," a voice murmured from under the coffee table.

"Wha- how did you get under there?" Heather yelled.

The cameraman climbed out sheepishly. "It was supposed to be the big maid of honor scene," he said, rubbing his neck. "I'm not good at being quiet."

"Ew, get that thing away from me," Gwen said, ducking behind her chair.

"What's the matter, Gwennie? I thought you said reality TV didn't bother you?" Heather said sweetly.

"It- ugh- doesn't," she groaned, holding a pillow to her face.

"Then why are you behind my chairs?"

Gwen sighed. "I thought you just meant the actual wedding was going to be on TV. I can't have Trent seeing me on camera."

"I mean, you're ugly, but you're not ugly enough to hide from your new old boyfriend- never mind. Yes you are."

"Boyfriend?" Gwen said, bursting into peals of laughter. "Trent isn't my boyfriend."

"Then why do you care if he sees you on camera?"

"That guy is worse than Cody!" she said, crossing her legs and sitting down.

"Worse than Cody?"

"Well, he was pretty happy when I broke up with Duncan."

"Duh."

"He thinks, quote unquote, that we 'belong together.' He won't leave me alone."

Heather pondered this for a moment, then finally looked up. "Why is everyone stalking you? You're not really that interesting."

"Thank you so much. But Cody has tried to break into my apartment to 'surprise' me twice this week alone, and today I've gotten nine emails from Trent telling me that we should be together, together, together, together, together, together, together, together, together. So you can see why I don't want to be on television right now."

"So you won't be the maid if honor?" Heather said hopefully.

"Are you kidding? It might help the stalkers, but it'll suck for you, so win for me."

"Fine," Heather said. "You're obviously not changing your mind anytime soon."

She flipped open her phone and dialed Alejandro's number. As she pressed the keys, the camera zoomed uncomfortably close to her face. "Do you mind?" she said, and the cameraman ducked back under the table.

"Mi amor, how'd it go?"

"She said yes," Heather said shortly.

"Really?"

"Just to piss me off."

"Typical," Alejandro chuckled. "Thank you, chica."

"You owe me big time, donkey man."

**Author's Note: I hope that made up for the extra long break! I'll try to go back to once a week updates! Please review! It means the world to me! Have a good day:) **


End file.
